This invention relates generally to children's toys and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an infant toy for mounting on an infant seat, an infant bed, or the like.
Heretofore there have been various types of toy racks, high chair toys, baby and infant exercisers, and cradle toys. None of the prior art toys are adaptable for different types and designs of infant seats and infant beds and provide the novel structure as described herein.